The Death of Max Thunderman (Reupload)
History Remember the Episode of The Thundermans ''called "Adventures in Supersitting"? The version on TV isn't the '''REAL '''one, it was the alternate version made after the real version was made. The show was originally suppost to be '''DARKER '''and more creepy, it was made for Swim first, before Nickelodeon bought the rights from the creator and he later joined on. The episode was originally called "The Death of Max Thunderman" and was a much darker and twisted episode, it had the same plot, but it was much twisted and fucked up. The Episode The episode started off normally as any normal episode would; the title frame slowly faded into view and remained on screen for a good minute. This is when things began to go awry; the title frame began to shake violently, then disappeared all together. Viewers were showed a white screen for a good five minutes, and reported "Quite a ruckus, possibly a struggle of an individual." An alternate title frame slowly faded into view, and was simply labeled: "THE THUNDERMANS" In a similar font, except without the faces of the main actors and the music playing in the background. The title frame faded out, and the name of the episode was widely printed across the screen. The words read "yOuR gOnNa diE" for a split second, then abruptly transferred to "DEAD MAX," then simply just to "DEAD". The screen quickly transferred to the actual episode. A camera faced a room with no furniture, with the exception of some tarp on the ground and a ladder in the background. It apparently looked as if a room was being remodeled. A man dressed up as Max waddles onto the screen reluctantly, wearing a cheap bullcut wig that looked like as if it was about to fall off. A tag is clearly seen in the back of the wig, whether if it was for entertainment purposes or not. The man had a worried look in his face, his eyes darting around the room nervously, his fingers constantly fidgeting. He appeared to be waiting for someone to come on screen. Then Max's parents (Hank and Barb), come into frame. "Max, you must babysit the kids tonight!" Hank says, as he hits Max on the head, as Max falls down in a coma. "What are we gonna do now?!" says Hank, Barb then proceeded to drag Max into a sack. Act 1 ends with Barb and Hank getting into a car, to a gravesite. Act 2 opens with Barb and Hank, putting the sack (with Max inside), into a hole with a grave saying "RIP MAX THUNDERMAN 1999-2013". They then run into their car, and drive off. It then cuts to a title card saying: ''10 years later... it then cuts to a photo of Max's rotting body's head, his eyes are ripped out and his teeth are decayed. it thens shows text that says "THE END". then it fades out to, "In loving memory of Max Thunderman, 1999-2013". Aftermath The reports showed that People used glass to cut their throats, after watching the episode, and their bodies haven't been found yet. The show had been taken off Swim after the episode aired, and hasn't aired since. The episode was published to YouTube on December 27th 2014. 100,000 people have died from the video, that night the video was posted. Their bodies haven't been found yet. But the survivors have told about a tall teen that looked like Max, coming into their house and tried to kill them.